


Maybe Hell Wont Be So Bad 2:Will It?

by alyssa146



Series: Maybe Hell Wont Be So Bad [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Talk, Top Jensen Ackles, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 years has passed and Jared and Jensen are dealing with a house full of teenagers and teenage love problems. And maybe more than just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel!!!!WHOs excited!? I have to say I stated writing this right after I posted the last chapter for MHWBSB. And thank you to everyone for the positive comments im so glad yall liked the story I know a lot of people were shocked it was my first. But I do love to write im really good at it. Now I hope yall like it! And yes Crowley is coming!!!

15 years later

I could hear laughter bounding off the walls of the hall way from the throne room Jensen and I glanced at each other and then at the soul. Jensen sat forward “Twins!”

The voices stopped and seconds later they entered I smiled at their sheepish looks. It was hard to believe they were already 14 and they had grown up beautifully.

The twins were granted my traits, their hair was my color maybe a tad lighter and they were gifted my hazel eyes. They were identical expect for the fact that Raven had Jensen’s freckles dusting her cheeks lightly.

Jensen gave them a firm look “how many times have we told you? When mom and dad are working we keep quiet.” Lennox looked to Raven “were sorry dad we were playing a game with Aunt Meg it won’t happen again.”

I smiled as Lennox took Ravens arm and led her out. 

We looked back to the soul, an awful man who in his early days was a murder.

“You are not granted your request and frankly I’m not sure why you came here thinking you would be I do not grant murders and easy way out.” Jensen growled.  
The man’s eyes grew “but I stopped a long time ago.”

I shook my head “we do not care about the details what you did was horrid enough to stick with you for the rest of your time maybe you should of thought about this before murdering those women?”

Jensen snapped his fingers Balthazar stepped over dragging the screaming man away.

I rolled my eyes “I don’t know why these souls think they can just get away with some of the things they’ve done.” Jensen shook his head “me either, but more importantly I haven’t seen Levana all morning where is she?”

I grinned “she’s with Cole what do you think?’

Jensen frowned “don’t you think they spend too much time together? Their never apart.”

I gave him a look “Jensen their soul mates that’s the point, besides their just in the fields. And their young.”

“Exactly.” Jensen hissed “she’s only 16 Jared and his 18 there to young.”

I scowled “you seem to forget I was still 18 when I came here in fact I’m still 18 since I don’t age and if you recall our first night together.”

Jensen smirked “that’s different and you know it.”

I shook my head and stood “Jensen this is our little girl and you should want her to be happy, now I’m due to the chambers Meg needs my assistance.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We didn’t see Levana till dinner she came in her light blonde curls pulled back with a huge smile. 

Jensen cocked a brow “where’s Cole?”

“He went to see his mother.”

Yes his mother after letting her suffer till Cole was 5 I decided she had enough so she helped out in the chambers from time to time.

“Honey you seem awfully happy did something happen?”

Her grin grew “Cole kissed me.”

Jensen’s mouth turned down but I couldn’t help smiling “oh sweetie the first kiss is always special…of course mine wasn’t with your father but you know.”

Jensen nudged me playfully and I grinned “oh Jenny you know I love you.”

He rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

Crawling in the bed that night I rolled my eyes as Jensen sat there practically pouting. “Jen what’s wrong?”

He faced me “it’s just…their growing up so fast I mean Levana’s 16 and the twins will be 15 soon!”

I smiled gently and laid my head on his chest “I know babe but that’s life, they’ll stop aging as soon as they decide on a proper age for themselves. And as for the kids Levana is almost a grown woman and we knew years ago what would happen with her and Cole you should be happy for her, she won’t be alone.”

“And the twins can take care of themselves just fine, their wildcats especially with Raven leading poor Lenn around everywhere.’

He laughed “I can’t believe he listens to everything she says.”

I smirked “I do, he worships her. Now let’s get some sleep tomorrow is a busy day.”

He kissed me lovingly “I love you jay.” I repeated the sentiment before falling in a sleep .


	2. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The J's get a new visitor and the kids learn the ropes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait but here it is! We get a new addition to the employees!

The next morning we were all around the table eating breakfast. I shook my head with amusement as I watched Jensen shovel steak in his mouth. We didn’t have to eat, but once Jensen discovered meat there was no getting rid of it.

“So what’s everyone doing today?” I asked over my coffee. Raven smiled “Lennox and I are going with Auntie Meg to train. And we all know what Lev’s doing.” She teased Levana rolled her eyes “I’m going with Cole and Uncle Chad is going to show us the chambers.”

I shivered Levana was at the age where it was time for her to learn about everything that went on down here, she was already pretty well educated but the chambers were her last stop. 

“Listen baby girl take it from me when I first visited the chambers I was horrified I want you to know what to expect.”

She smiled “I know mom I’ll be ok I promise.”

Jensen sat back “well your mother and I will be getting a visitor today so please no yelling and no coming into the throne room unannounced got it?” they nodded obediently.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I held my head high as Crowley entered. Crowley was a crossroads demon a very good one at that but he annoyed me to know end with his stupid pompous British accent.

He bowed respectfully “you’re Highnesses you wanted to see me?’

Jensen nodded “yes Crowley we noticed you’ve been dealing out deals for quite some time now.”

“Yes sir a thousand years to be exact.” I rolled my eyes.

“Yes well we wanted to offer you a promotion.”

I decided it was my turn to speak “your promotion is going to be moved to here in the castle we would like you to be in charge of the records it’s getting to be too much work for Jensen and I so we would like you to guide the souls to their punishments after we condemn them.”

“But listen well I’ve heard a lot about you Crowley you talk the big talk, but if I ever hear of you speaking out while in the palace I will knock your place down with the lowly demons and make sure you spend the rest of your time walking the souls to Hell got it?”

He smiled wickedly “yes you’re Majesty I understand perfectly.”

I glared and waved my hand “you may go now.”

When he left Jensen chuckled “Jay I thought we talked about this-.”

I shook my head “no Jensen you did I don’t like him of course his better than Balthazar I don’t know why we don’t get rid of him.’

He gave me a stern look “because Jared his good at his job, his one of the most feared demons next to me of course I need him you know this.” I huffed and turned my head and called for the next soul.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I lay facing the wall away from Jensen in bed still fuming from our disagreement. He climbed in and sighed before plastering himself to my back and nuzzling my ear.

“Baby I know you don’t like either one of them but until they do something that proves their disloyalty I can’t do anything that would be wrong of me.”

I rolled my eyes “well it wouldn’t be the first thing…shouldn’t my not liking them be excuse enough?”

He laughed in amusement and rolled me to lie on my back and he situated himself on top “I’m afraid not sweetie.”

I pouted but couldn’t help but moan when he shifted his hips he smirked “but I’m sure I can make it up to you?”

I grinned widely “what are you waiting for?” he kissed his way down my body and yanked my silk boxers off I shivered in excitement. He went right past my hard cock and straight to my hole and I moaned happily.

I opened my legs wider and he pushed them up giving him more access. He growled and lapped at my hole greedily and at this point I was losing it.

“I’m going to open you up just like this and then I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll feel me for a week.”

I whimpered in need at his husky voice “please Jensen I need you.” I could feel him smirk but he didn’t move if anything he slurped more than before and I shook.

Finally after what seemed like hours he moved up and without warning shoved in I cried out and clawed his back.

Our slick skin slid together as he thrusted rapidly I tossed my head back and he latched onto my neck and sucked powerfully.

“Oh God Jensen” I moaned he lifted up and kissed me swallowing my moans with delight our tongues tangled and I growled with pleasure.

“You like that Jay? Uh baby? God you feel so good I wish we could be like this forever.”

I arched up at his declaration and shivered that would be Heaven.

His thrusts became sloppy and I knew he was close his hand moved down and toyed with my abused rim where he was pounding in and out and that was it I came with a loud cry and he followed after.

He rolled off and pulled my sweaty body close and we panted heavily.

He laid a sloppy kiss on my cheek “I love you so much” he murmured softly and I smiled tenderly “I love you more Jen .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Crowley! And it seems Jared does not like him to much remind you of someone?


	3. Have You Forgotten Who I Am?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared takes matters into his own hands. Levana steps up and shows alike her and her parents are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh so much going on in this chapter! I hope yall like it because it made me so happy!   
> And I think its time for me to say this:i had a question the other day. Why don't you use bottom Jensen?  
> No im sorry but that will never happen in my mind Jensen is all top. I have addressed this on my Tumblr and I will again. Jared is to goofy and innocent to be a top in my mind and I see Jensen as someone who would use topping to his advantage plus I see him as more manly. Now I know Jared is like 6'5 and huge but his like a giant kid.  
> And that's why I am strictly bottom Jared.

Levana laid in my lap her eyes swollen from crying I shushed her gently and brushed her hair. Cole hadn’t spoken to her in 2 days, since her decision.

He had been spending most of his time with his mother in the Chambers. I decided enough was enough I lifted her head up and waved Raven over who crawled beside her sister. She lay in the crook of her arm and held her hand.

I stomped to the throne room “Jensen we have business to care to.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slauntered to Chamber 3. I walked in Meg was torturing a soul and Cole and his mother were in the corner waiting to assist. 

I waved to Meg “leave us.” She bowed and grabbed the soul. I turned my blazing eyes to Cole I marched up to him clutched his shirt in my hands before heaving him up and slamming him against the wall with my demon strength.

“Now you listen to me and listen good I have treated you like a son since you were 3 we took you in when your mother drug you to Hell and this is what you do?” I shook him and he cast a pleading glance over my shoulder at Jensen who smirked and shook his head “don’t look at me buddy I’m not helping you.”

I threw him down and snapped my fingers my powers held him down. “My poor baby girl is up in her room crying her eyes out, she can’t sleep she can barley function and it’s your fault. You’re behaving like a childish brat and that’s not how I raised you.”

“Cole we explained to you when you were 12 how things work here you know there is no aging option for you, I love you like a son but right now it’s taking all I have not to rip you apart.” 

At that his mom stepped forward I growled my teeth baring “you better step back Kelly or ill burn you to ashes.” Her face paled and she moved back. But Jensen wasn’t done.  
“You dare challenge my husband? A King of Hell?!” she cowered down he raised his hand “no Jensen leaver her.”

I nodded to him and he backed up. I looked to Cole “you have 2 options you can suck it up and put your big boy pants on and chose your age or we can gladly let you go above ground and let you disintegrate into dust.” 

I shoved him back and patted his cheek he shook his head “I’m sorry ma.” He murmured and I knew he must be he only called me that when he was a little boy.

I softened “sweetie she loves you so much, I don’t know why your fighting this you know your soul mates.”

“I know that ma I love her to I just…I want to grow old with her…I’m sorry.” I wiped his tear “oh honey that’s not a bad thing it’s just not possible. Now I suggest you chose quickly.’

Cole took another 2 days before deciding. We were all at the table eating dinner when he walked in with a guilty look. Levana’s fork clattered to the table but she remained silent.

“I’ve made my choice…I think the proper age for me is 22 I’ve always been just 2 years older than Levana and I would like for it to stay that way.”

I wore a small smile and looked to Levana expecting to see happiness but instead I saw fury she jumped up and I moved to stand behind her but Jensen gave me a smile and held my hand silently telling me to stay put.

My baby girl had this.

She stomped up to stand face to face with him, he towered her slightly. “Are you kidding me? You ignore me for 4 days and then march in here announce that you’ve finally made your choice and expect everything to be ok!?”

She shook her head “I have been in misery this whole week confused as to why you were acting like this when you knew the rules. Is this how it’s always going to be? Every time we have to make a decision are you going to freak out?”

“Because I don’t know if you’ve realized it or not Cole but I am Levana Genesis Ackles daughter of Jensen and Jared the Kings of Hell and my grandfather is God himself! I don’t have time to deal with all this immaturity.”

Jensen grinned proudly at the fact that our little girl was pulling up and telling Cole how she really felt. At this very moment her inner demon side was showing.

She stepped back “I love you Cole I do but right now I can barley look at you…you put me in agony for days I need some time.” And with that she walked out.

I let out a sigh “Cole why don’t you sit down and have some dinner?”

I knocked lightly on Levana’s door before opening it. She was curled up on her bed “oh sweetie.”

I moved in next to her and rubbed her arm soothingly she rolled over “was I to harsh?”

I smiled gently “sweetie that was nothing compared to how your father can be…if Cole gets pissed because of that is not a real man.”

She giggled “hey mom? Can you tell me about the moment when you realized you loved daddy?”

I grinned “oh my ok well you know how I came to be here.” I told my children the real truth between their father and I when they each reached the age of 13 because at that point they could understand and we didn’t want them finding out from the rumors around the fiery kingdom.

“The moment I found out I was pregnant with you I was in Heaven with your grandfather and Aunt Amy I had left your father you know because he hadn’t treated me very well the night before so your grandpa came and got me.”

“I wasn’t there for more than an hour when he told me I was pregnant and I knew I had to go home and tell your father. When I got there he was a total wreck. He told me he loved me and wanted me with him always and that was it.”

I tucked her blonde hair back “I know things may not always go your way in fact they won’t your father and I have been through a hellacious time that’s for sure but at the end of the day we couldn’t be more in love and I know you and Cole will have that.”

“Do your father and I still fight? Hell yes all the time but he always makes it up to me.”

She rolled her eyes “mom I would rather not hear about your sex life please?”

I laughed and nudged her playfully “why don’t you have some time to yourself and then talk to Cole? And for now gets some sleep you got training tomorrow early.”

She groaned and I shook my head stern fully “no young lady your brother and sister have done it every day this week I’ve let you sit around and pout but that stops right now.”

She nodded and hugged me “love you mom thank you .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Who got excited at seeing Levana's other side? Jensen was so proud!   
> And what about Jareds little rage streak?


	4. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a whole new side to the J2's sex life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing but dirty, kinky sex and I don't apologize for it. I felt like this needed to be shown and it was requested before I wrote this sequel that there be some spanking In this fic...I think you'll be happy!

I closed the bedroom door behind me and leaned suggestively against it. Jensen looked up from his book and smirked dangerously “I’ve been waiting for you…and you know how I hate waiting.”

I shivered at the huskiness of his voice he got up and slowly made his way to me.

He reached out and threaded his fingers through my hair gently my eyes closed at the sensation. Suddenly he gripped tight and shoved me on my knees in front of him and I trembled with want.

“You know I think I like you better on your knees.”

I closed my eyes. We didn’t do this often but sometimes Jensen had needs, the need to dominate someone…me.

And I was perfectly fine with it, and I had even admitted years ago when this first happened I needed it to.

It happened after Levana was born Jensen had tried to hide his kinky fantasies but I knew better. And with my new found demon powers it wasn’t hard to figure out what he wanted. 

So one night I stripped myself down and waited.

When he came in I gave myself to him completely. He tied me up and did things to me I hadn’t even heard about.

“Well pet I think someone should be punished, don’t you?”

I nodded quickly “yes sir.”

He closed his eyes, he would never admit it but that probably turned him on in more ways than one.

He lifted me up over the bed and put me on my stomach and raised my hips. “Don’t move.”

He retreated to the chest we had stored in the far corner of our room. When he came back I whimpered as he trailed the leather whip down my spine. “I think 10 lashings should do the trick don’t you?”

I bit my lip harshly and he rained the whip down “I’m waiting for an answer pet.”

“Yes sir.” I gasped out.

I could hear him smirking as he ripped my clothes off and without warning started.

I let out a startled noise and shot forward. He gripped my hip tightly with one hand as he brought the whip down over and over.

I clenched my eyes shut securely as tears seeped out. But I couldn’t help but keen back into the stinging lashes.

When it was over Jensen threw the crop carelessly to the floor and flipped me over. I hissed at the contact the sheets made with my burning bottom.

He smirked deviously and reached over to the door pulling out the vibrating plug my eyes widened helplessly.

He spread my legs wide and smoothed his hands down my thighs. “Don’t look at me like that pet you know I need you good and stretched for me don’t you want to be good?”

“Yes-yes sir.” I couldn’t help but stutter.

He moved the plug to my small opening and toyed with it and without warning shoved it in. I howled and arched up he flicked it on to level 6 and I shook violently.

I withered on the bed for a good 5 minutes as Jensen watched on in enjoyment. I was a begging mess, when he finally took mercy on me and switched the toy off.

He grinned widely as he slid it out and moved down so his face was hovering over my abused hole.

“Ah Jay look how beautiful you are, a beautiful mess just for me.” I keened at the praise.

He held my hips higher and pressed my cheek to the mattress tenderly I could hear the tube of lube popping open as Jensen slicked up. Then Jensen’s slick cock rubbed back and forth over my hole I whimpered and tried to rock back.

“You want this baby? Then ask nicely.’

“Please sir. Please fuck me I need you.” I pleaded in one gush of breath.

“Mm good boy.” Jensen moaned before sliding in, and bottoming out in one long slow thrust.

I moaned loudly and pushed back on his penis and rolled my hips. Jensen gripped my hips hard and started thrusting back and forth rapidly. 

He leaned down and brushed his lips over my ear “you wanna come baby boy? Hmm?”

I nodded furiously my face was heated with over-sensation. “Please sir, Jen need to come please let me please sir I need to so bad!” I was crying at this point tears dripping down my face with the intense need to come. Jensen hushed me gently and his thrusts slowed as he reached down to unlock the cock cage had put me in without me noticing.

But the position wasn’t perfect so Jensen pulled out “turn around for me baby.”

I flipped onto my back and he pushed back inside, his thrusts sped up he had barley started stroking my member when I came hard crying out stridently.

Jensen groaned as my hole clamped down impossibly tight and he came as well filling me up.

We fell lax onto the bed after he pulled out and Jensen sighed happily. “You did so good for me baby. I love you so much.”

I grinned sleepily “I love you Jen.”

Jensen got off the bed and picked me up “come on let’s take a bath before we go to bed. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in the morning.”

I hummed and kissed his collarbone .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you...100% dirty. Like it? I felt it should be mentioned and ill probably do something like this in a couple more chapters because Jensen is the Devil its automatic he is a dominate he will expect this stuff.


	5. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebellion starts, traitors are dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late! its been a busy weekend but I hope you like it!

A quiet tapping sounded on the door early that morning. I snuck a peek at Jensen who was sprawled on his stomach mouth hanging open, I giggled. 

I sat up slowly “come in.”

The door swung open to reveal Raven and Lennox’s tired faces.

I frowned “babies what are you doing up so early?”

They walked in and slipped in next to me I opened my arms wide to hold them both.

“Momma it’s the souls we can hear them from our rooms. Their screaming.”

I pursed my lips “Raven their always screaming.”

Lennox turned in my arms “no mom this is different it sounds like….a rebellion.”

I pushed up out of bed and ran to the window. 

They were lined up outside the doors banging and screaming. Millions and millions of souls my eyes grew in fear. I turned “Jensen.”

“Jensen wake up.”

……………………  
“JENSEN WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

He jumped up, drool hanging from his chin “what? What the hell is going on?”

I took his arm and jerked him over his eyes darkened. “What the fuck?”

He hurriedly jerked on some clothes and I followed suit shooing the kids to Levana’s room.

“Jen what’s going on?”

He shook his head, his face was blood red his eyes already turning black. “We have to pay someone a visit.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He barged into Crowley’s sanctuary seething “Crowley what the fuck did you do?”

Crowley turned with a sinister smirk “why Sire what do you mean?”

Jensen clenched his fists tight my eyes grew as fire started to burn from them “you know what I mean you son of a bitch! Why are my souls barricading the castle doors?”

Crowley nodded “Oh that yes well I believe I might of mentioned that you were wrongly persecuting them and something about how you planned to throw them all in the Pit? 

Maybe I mentioned that I honestly can’t remember.” He smirked.

I lost it.

I narrowed my eyes and stomped forward and shot my hand up he went flying to the wall.

“You listen here the smug bastard you’re going to go out there and tell them the truth or I’m going to feed you the hellhounds got it?”

He rolled his eyes “Jared always the dramatic one.”

My eyes rolled to black I held my hand up and clenched it tight he doubled over in pain “you watch your tongue asshole or ill cut it out.” I smirked evilly “in fact.” I held my hand out and Jensen stepped forward with a shit eating grin and handed me his lucky knife.

Crowley’s eyes widened in fear I snorted “you’re such a coward Crowley. Let me guess you had someone else do your dirty work for you right? Who was it?”

He glared at me and I grinned and reached up with my free hand and gripped his neck and brought my knife up to his tongue and sliced. He screamed “ok ok ill tell you.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After chaining Crowley in chamber 1 to wait for Jensen we stormed down the halls I shook my head self-righteously “I told you they were both trouble but no let’s not listen to the husband who knows what the hell their talking about no because all mighty Jensen is always right.” I threw my hands up and waved them around.

He rolled his eyes “yes King Jared I’m so sorry now can you turn down the arrogance for a little bit while we deal with this?”

I scowled “only if you make it up to me later?”

He smirked in response as we made it to the castle entrance.

I scanned the crowd for Balthazar and found him escorting a line of souls to the Pit I pointed “there he is.”

Jensen stepped back for a moment and completely transformed. I had only seen him like this a handful of times, it only happened when he was either truly pissed off or he needed to be intimidating.

His skin glowed black, his teeth grew sharp and his eyes were a fiery red. His horns poked up.

He stalked forward and I followed.

“Balthazar!” he roared loudly, souls started screaming trying to flee from Jensen’s true devilish form and I rolled my eyes….pansy’s.

Balthazar turned and smirked. I could tell Jensen’s form didn’t bother him at all because honestly…Balthazar was a sight for sore eyes.

“Well your Majesty” he seethed “do what do I owe the pleasure?”

And without answering Jensen held up his hands and shot fire Balthazar flew back and I snapped my fingers to make sure he was shackled to the wall.

I grinned as Jensen clawed him “you went behind my back why? You were my best demon!”

Balthazar laughed “you think I wanted to do this forever? I’ve been with you for 5 thousand years! I used to worship you but ever since that gangly bitch got here you’ve softened.”

I stood ready to attack but Jensen held his hand up “what did you just call my husband?”

Balthazar smirked “you heard me, you’re stupid cock sucking little bitch is-“

He was cut off as Jensen slashed his throat and reached inside and jerked hard and Balthazar’s spiked head rolled. And I couldn’t help but feel bubbly inside .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I wonder whats gonna happen to Crowley? How about that Jensen to Devil transformation?


	6. Chamber 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The J2's have some fun with Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The suspense is over!

I stalked to chamber 1 with Jensen hot on my heels. Before we entered I turned to him my puppy dog eyes out full force.

“Can I help? Pleaseeee?”

He sighed but his lips twitched with a smile “you know I can never resist that.”

I grinned happily and busted into the room. Crowley was chained to the metal table and I smirked deviously.

“Well Crowley I have to admit I like seeing you all locked up.”

“Ah I knew you were kinky Majesty, but with your husband here?’

I rolled my eyes and snorted “sorry bud the only one I get hot for is the Devil himself.”

Jensen grinned widely and wiggled his brows before walking to the other side of Crowley.

“Here’s how its gonna go. My lovely husband here is going to do the honors in helping me, I figured why not? He hates you enough he deserves some fun.”

Crowley gulped and I snickered “scared yet? You should know my favorite toy is the Mace…and I’m not talking about the spray.”

I reached into the trunk and pulled out the large spike tool his eyes grew “what do you plan on doing with that?”

I smirked “You’ll find out soon enough. But I thought I might let Jensen play first this was his Kingdom before it was mine. “

Jensen smiled in thanks and pulled out two sickles and stuck them each in Crowley’s arms. 

Crowley let out a painful howl to which Jensen smirked “hold those for me will you?”

He pulled out the Maul and the commando knife.

He placed Crowley’s hand flat and lifted the Maul before slamming it down crushing Crowley’s fingers.

I shivered gleefully as Crowley screamed in anguish “what the bloody hell was that for?’

I rolled my eyes “Crowley always for the dramatic.”

Jensen chuckled “and apparently the ignorance you know what that was for you dumbass.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

1 hour later

I groaned in frustration “Jensen is it my turn now? You’ve been playing for far too long I’m not gonna have anything left to do!” I whined

He sat down the knife and took a step back to admire his work.

Crowley was bleeding profusely and if I was still human I would probably turn away and hurl.

He smiled at me “after you darling.”

I grinned and walked over and without saying a word brought the spiked balled hammer down on his leg and drug it up ripping the flesh open.

Crowley yelled out in pain and tried to turn away and I smirked “I don’t think you’re going anywhere.”

I brought the Mace back up and yanked it down hard on his neck slashing it open. He gurgled in alarm his eyes huge and I smiled in delight.

After an hour of playing Jensen stopped me.

“Ok baby I think it’s time to take out the trash.”

Crowley turned “just kill me.”

Jensen chuckled in amusement “oh Crowley was not going to kill you that’s too easy. No were going to take your advice and lock you in the Pit for the rest of your revolting life.”

“I think he’ll have a grand ole time with Alastair don’t you honey?” I taunted mischievously to which Crowley cowered.

“Don’t lock me in there I’m begging you, your Majesties!”

Jensen’s eyes flashed to a pitch black and he gripped Crowley tight.

“Maybe you should of thought about that before you betrayed us. I should have listened to my husband the day you came in for your promotion.” Jensen’s face twisted to disgust “your nothing but a low life piece of shit and ill make sure you suffer for all eternity.”

I snapped my fingers and Chad walked in “Yes Sire?”

“Chad would you be so kind as to escort this new soul to the Pit? And make sure his delivered to Alastair?”

Chad’s eyes widened.

Alastair was the executioner of the Pit.

If there was a soul or demon for that matter who was completely 100 % unbearable we locked them away usually for all eternity to be tortured.

The Pit was a place even I refused to visit I left that one to Jensen.

It was a ghastly place. 

And I couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction as Crowley was taken away.

Jensen threw his arm around me and pulled me in “I’m sorry baby I should have listened to you.”

I smiled jokingly “well I am always right .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh well It looks like Crowley wont be causing anymore problems?


	7. A Not So Welcome Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when everything seems well someone spoils it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Now im gonna go ahead and say this story will be coming to an end soon i think. Im going to go at least to chapter 10 maybe more i havent decided. Now as you know right know i am also writing My Dysfunctional Life and i will keep going with that for a while longer but there is another story i am writing right now that popped in my head the other day. And it will be very different- its going to be a mental Jensen im not quite sure when ill post that let me know if yall like that idea.

I tucked Levana’s blonde curls back and sat in front of her. “Honey don’t you think maybe it’s time to forgive Cole?”

She frowned and turned her head with a sigh “I know mama I’m just-I’m so mad at him I mean he had no right to get angry at me for my choice his stupid if he forgot who we are.”

I heaved a sigh and stroked her hand “I know sweetie, but his just scared is all you were born into this and while he may have been young when he came to us he still got a chance to see the human world, you and your siblings have not.”

“So maybe try to be the bigger person huh? Besides I know you miss him-his walking around the castle like a zombie.” I teased she smiled half-heartedly.

“Mama how are you always right?”

I sniggered “maybe you should inform your father of that piece of brilliant information?”

\----------------------------------------------------------

I peered into the sitting room and smiled fondly as Cole and Levana embraced lovingly.

I turned to see Chad and jumped “Chad you scared me!”

He smirked sneakily “snooping again highness?”

I scowled at him before rolling my eyes mockingly “stalking me again Chad?”

“Always you’re Majesty.”

I propped my hand on my hips “is there something you needed?”

“Besides seeing my best friend?”

I gave him an annoyed look.

He chuckled “Jensen is requesting your presence in the throne room Jay.”

I trudged to the throne room lazily. Just when I think I had a day off, Jensen needs me.

I flung the doors open Jensen looked up startled. Bowed in front of him was a scrawny woman with long red hair I frowned.

Jensen held his hand out which I took reluctantly “Jensen whose this?”

He sat me in my throne and leaned in “this is Abaddon.”

I scowled crudely at her, I hated this woman.

She was the one demon I would never understand, hell I liked Crowley better.

She smirked at me “you’re Majesty it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

I sneered and turned my head “Jensen I don’t want her here, you know how I feel about her.”

He gave me a strict look and I shook my head defensively “no Jensen I thought she was locked in the Pit with Alastair?”

He sighed “she was but I did not intend for her to stay there forever Jared, I did hand pick her to be a demon.”

I scoffed “do you think I care? I don’t want her here send her back. Now.”

His eyes darkened “you may be my husband Jared but this is till MY kingdom and you will obey me.”

My jaw dropped “Jensen she is ruthless-she hurts children. And less you forget husband” I sneered “this is now my domain as well you are not the only ruler anymore.”

He stood tall and loomed over me “I am the only one that matters.”

I gasped as a sharp pang hit me and I stood and sent him a wounded look before stomping out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

I barged into the twin’s room “where’s your sister?”

Raven turned “I think she’s in her room why?”

I shook my head “pack your things were taking a trip to see grandpa.”

Lennox stood “mom what happened?”

I turned as tears trickled out “just pack.”

I left to warn Levana who packed quickly “was it dad?”

I closed my eyes and sniffed “we had an argument. It’s nothing you ready?’

She nodded and took the twins I hugged them close and snapped my fingers.

Soon my sights were filled with Bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon!?   
> Seems like Jared has some issues with her but i dont blame him do you? What will Jensen do when he finds out Jared and the kids ar gone?


	8. Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and the kids stay in Heaven, Jensen finds out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got this chapter up today i thought i wouldnt torture yall :)

We stumbled into Heaven I looked around lost.

“Jared!”

I whipped around and smiled miserably as Amy bounced over she frowned “what happened? Is it Jensen?”

I sobbed loudly she bent down and rushed the kids off to find their grandfather. Then she catered to me, she wrapped her arms around me and cooed.

“What did he do?”

I sniffed and wiped my face angrily “its Abaddon he let her up from the Pit…he knows I hate her! She sin love with him!”

She shook her head “your husband is a fucking idiot. Does he know you’re here?”

I bit my lip “no we just left.”

She took my arm and led me to the temple where the kids were showering God with hugs.

When he spotted me he smiled sympathetically and held his arms open. I rushed forward and collapsed in the welcoming embrace.

“What’s wrong child?”

“Abaddon is back.” I cried.

I felt him stiffen “what?”

I pulled back “Jensen brought her back…after what she did he brought her back. And I don’t understand anything! He told me my role wasn’t important and that he was the ruler not the other way around.”

“He shamed me in front of her!”

He sighed with disappointment “just when I think his matured he proves me wrong. Does he know you’re here?”

“No I couldn’t see him, besides if he knew we wouldn’t be here.”

Suddenly the Heavens rumbled with a piercing scream. My eyes went wide.

“He knows.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

God left us in the temple, he left to go solve the Abaddon problem. 

Levana sat next to me as the twins played with Michael.

“Mom will you be ok?”

“Oh sweetie.” I sighed I pulled her in my arms.

“I don’t know, I hope your father and I will get past this. I’m sure we will it’s just this woman is bad news you would think he would listen to me by now.”

She scoffed “he doesn’t listen to anyone mom.” She sat up “he hurt you, again I love daddy but what he said wasn’t right.”

I looked down “when did my baby girl grow up?”

She smiled “I’ll always be your little girl mommy. How long will we be here?”

“I guess till your father forces us back or I decide to return. You know you 3 can go home at any time but I need some space from your father.”

She shook her head fiercely “I’m staying with you mom, Cole will be fine without me for a few days you need me. Besides I’m with you, I’m not with dad on this.”

I grinned and kissed her cheek.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Well his not happy that’s for sure, its utter chaos down there…more so than usual.”

I rolled my eyes “what did he say?”

“Well he said you better come home now or he’ll come get you then I told him he wasn’t allowed here without my permission which got him angry.”

“And I told him Abaddon was forbidden to be risen he was supposed to check with me since we banished her together and he said he needed her help.”

I grimaced “with what?”

“Crowley…apparently even in the Pit his causing problems, trying to rally allies.”

I sneered “he didn’t share that with me. I know how she feels about him, I saw the way she looked at him when I visited the Pit years ago and I will not permit it.”

“Well your welcome to stay as long as you want you know that. Will you be staying with Amy?”

I nodded “and I think the kids want to stay with you tonight is that ok?”

He grinned warmly “of course it’s ok if my munchkins stay. Get some rest Jared.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

Amy shoved a bowl of popcorn in my lap and plopped down “why don’t you just leave that asshole husband?”

I trolled my eyes “you know why.”

She scoffed “all he does is hurt you Jared.”

“I love him Amy, I know his a bastard sometimes trust me but so am I. I’m not the same Jared I was when I got there if you can’t tell.”

Suddenly everything shook and I clutched her arm in panic “what’s happening?”

She shook her head and stood we ran outside. The kids spotted me and ran over I held them in my arms safely.

“Mommy what’s happening?” I petted Raven’s hair reassuringly “its ok sweetie.”

There was a strike of lightening and Jensen appeared. I cowered back and pushed the children behind me “I need you to stay here got it?”

Jensen stalked forward fire following his trail and God stormed out. “Lucifer what do you think you’re doing?”

“I think I’m getting my family.”

I snorted “I think not asshole I’m not going anywhere with you not after what you did.”

He glared “Jared I think your being childish.”

My eyes grew “I’m being childish? Jensen you hurt me.”

His face wilted “I know, I’m sorry baby you know I have a temper.”

“Jensen the only way I’m coming home is if you throw that malicious bitch back where she belongs.”

He blinked helplessly “Jared Crowley is banning against us she can stop him.”

“No Jensen you can, in case you’ve forgotten you’re the fucking Devil you have the power. Besides I told you to kill him. I won’t go home with her there.”

He looked to the children who backed up with their arms crossed.

He took my hands “I love you Jay. I’m sorry baby I know I was an ass I shouldn’t have said that to you, you didn’t deserve it you’ve been nothing but good to me come home? She’ll be gone when we get there.”

I fumbled my hands “ok Jen.”

He kissed me lovingly and held me tight.

He turned to the kids, hands out but Levana stalked over to me and held on tight as we went home. Glaring bitterly at her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems Levana is a little pissed?


	9. I Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrives home but Jared hasn't quite forgiven Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all yalls comments! I love reading them! Enjoy.

When we arrived home I pulled away from Jensen’s grasp. “You should know that just because I’m home doesn’t mean I’m not still upset with you. Those things you said to me were hurtful-I thought we were equals?”

He stepped forward his hands out defensively “baby I’m sorry I was in the wrong I know that I just I didn’t know what to do about Crowley and I know his terrified of Abaddon so I thought-“

“You thought you would go behind my back and resurrect the one thing I cannot stand? She is a wicked woman she shouldn’t even be alive! She needs to be destroyed.”  
“Whatever you want Jay please.”

I shook my head “I love you Jensen and I will forgive you but right now I need space…so I’m going to sleep in one of the spare rooms tonight and maybe tomorrow, until I feel like I can share a room with you again.”

His face wilted “Jay please you don’t have to do that I’m sorry.” 

“I know you are Jensen but you still went behind my back and pretty much said I wasn’t fit to help you rule this kingdom so I need time. And so do the kids their upset so it’s best that you don’t pressure any of us just leave us be ok?”

He shook his head desperately “so what I can’t speak to my family?”

“Jensen Levana can’t even stand to touch you right now and the twins are angry at you what do you want me to say?”

I rose my head tall “give us time.”

And with that I turned and trudged to a guest room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

I was laying in the dark unable to sleep without Jensen by my side, but I would not give in, not yet.

I groaned in frustration and turned to the door. A soft tap sounded and I sat up “come in?”

The door swung open and I smiled softly at my 3 children standing in their pjs.

“What’s wrong babies?”

Lennox stepped forward “can we sleep with you mom?”

“We don’t want you to be alone.” Raven piped up and Levana nodded tiredly “and we want to be with you.”

I melted and spread my arms wide open they smiled widely and crawled in. Levana settled on my left side, Raven on my right and Lennox snuggled in on the side I planted kisses on their heads.

“My sweet babies I love you.”

“We love you mama.” 

Raven looked up “mama will you forgive daddy?”

“Of course baby I love your daddy I just need some time right now he really upset me the other day and he went behind my back.”

Levana scoffed “he was a jerk and we all know it, I can’t believe he did that to you mom if I were you I would make him suffer.”

“Levana that’s still your father-“

“I don’t care mom you’re his husband and that didn’t seem to matter did it? I love daddy but sometimes his so stupid.”

I snickered “well you got that right…let’s go to sleep kids.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I knew I had duties to attend to but the next day I couldn’t be bothered with them, I couldn’t sit in that room with Jensen for who knows how long.

So I went with the kids to their training session with Chad.

He smiled as the kids took turns battling “still pissed at the boss?”

I chuckled and smiled sadly “not so much pissed as hurt you know? I mean Abaddon of all demons? He knows how I feel about that conniving bitch.”

He laughed in amusement “you’re not the only one; I don’t think there’s one demon here who enjoys her company.”

“Apparently my husband does.”

He gave me a stern look “Jay you know he loves you, hell everyone here sees it his just pig headed you know that. And after everything you two have been through don’t let this ruin it.”

“I know it just-I see the way she looks at him if he wanted her to kiss his feet she would. She would kill me in a second if that meant she would be by Jensen’s side.”

Chad laid a comforting hand on my shoulder “but he wants you Jay, remember his your soul mate not hers. Besides he threw that whore back where she belongs yesterday night and if you want the truth he was miserable last night when we went to bed.”

I sighed in desperation “that’s not what I want to hear, I don’t want either of us to hurt but Chad it wasn’t right.”

“I know Jay I know…just know that he is sorry.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn’t stop thinking about what Chad said and all I wanted was to run to Jensen and throw myself in his arms but Levana’s words stopped me.

Some part of me hurt knowing that my little girl was just as upset with her father as I was but she was right I needed to stand my ground. 

Jensen wasn’t the only king here.

So that night I went back to my guest room, and the kids followed and Meg and Chad brought in an abundance of food and we all sat on the bed and dove in sloppily.

I laughed whole-heartedly as Lennox turned to me his mouth covered in chocolate “oh baby” I giggled and reached out whipping it away.

Raven leaned on my shoulder and let out a yawn “mommy can we watch a movie?”

Everyone nodded in agreement “what do you want to watch honey?’

She bit her lip in thought but Levana jumped up “something romantic like…A Walk to Remember!”

I beamed “you now that’s my favorite movie right?”

The kids nodded eagerly “that’s why were watching it.”

So we popped the movie in and cuddled together.

Half way through the movie the twins were asleep but Levana and I were watching intensely when the door thudded open to reveal Jensen’s distressed face.

Levana scowled and scooted back into my arms I soothed her gently “Jensen is there something you need?”

He gulped at his daughters vicious gaze and I could tell it burned him on the inside “yes, you I need you Jared please come back to our bed. And I need our children to look at me like I’m their father and not some traitor.”

Levana shot up “that’s what you are! You hurt mom he couldn’t stop crying on the way to grandpas and you did that so why should we forgive you?”

Jensen winced “I know I hurt your mother and I apologized I want to make it better sweetie you guys mean everything to me.”

She shook her head before turning it.

I inhaled deeply “Jensen it’s only been a day.”

“A day to long Jay, I don’t wanna be without you anymore please baby.” And at that moment I knew I would forgive him when a solid tear slipped down his cheek. Its not often you see the Devil cry.

Levana gasped in shock, never in her life have her or the twins seen her father cry. It only occurred once in a blue moon.

I moved her aside gently before rushing to him and throwing my arms around his neck. He pulled me to him tight and held on, boring his face in my hair and breathing deeply.

He kissed me passionately before resting his forehead on mine nose to nose “I love you Jay.”

I wiped his tears away “I love you Jen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would of thought innocent Levana could be so ruthless?  
> I tried to draw out Jared's anger as long as I could but I wanted to make sure he had forgiven Jensen at the end of this chapter because not much longer and the story will be over which makes me very sad.  
> Maybe ssometime later ill a small little side story about how their lives turned out but im not sure.


	10. A Happy Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some happy news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes me terribly sad to say but theres only one more chapter till it comes to an end.  
> The last chapter will be an epilogue with how everything turns out in the future.  
> But I would yalls opinions im not quite ready to part with this story i dont think so after i do the epilogue I might do a one short or a 2 shot a little further into the future let me know if you want me to do that!

“Jen?”

“Jensen?”

……..  
“JENSEN!”

“Uh what?” he snorted and shot up from the warmth of the silk sheets.

I narrowed my eyes “I’ve been calling your name for 5 minutes!”

He sighed and scrubbed his face “what’s wrong babe?”

I fidgeted nervously.

“Now you’re going to be quiet?”

I shot him a bitch face “this is serious ok?”

He nodded slowly “so what is it? What’s so important that you had to wake me up at-“he checked the clock and groaned loudly “6 a.m???”

I took his hand and smiled timidly “I’m pregnant.”

He was quiet and he blinked dumbly before grinning widely “you’re pregnant?”

I nodded rapidly he took my arms and pulled me in his lap before pressing his hands gently to my small belly “how far?”

I blushed “a couple weeks…that one night you got a little well domineering?”

He smirked wickedly “that was a good night.”

I rolled my eyes before kissing him deeply, he ran his fingers through my hair and laid me back on the bed “were gonna have another baby?”

I beamed happily and nodded.

“When should we tell the children?”

He wiggled his brows “when I’m done with you.”

I let out a giggle as he attacked my neck.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

We sat in front of the kids who wore anxious expressions.

“Mama what’s going on? Did something bad happen?”

“No honey its nothing bad at all I promise you actually it’s very exciting.”

Levana sat up and gave us a sly look.

Jensen wrapped his arms around me “well kids it seems you’re going to be getting a new sibling shortly.”

Raven squealed loudly and hopped up throwing her arms around us “oh mama you’re pregnant!?”

I smiled and held her in my arms, Lennox got up and kissed my cheek “congrats mom.”

Levana got up with a content smile before sitting between Jensen and I “I’m happy for your mama, and I’m sorry daddy for being rude to you I was just upset.”

Jensen smiled “its ok princess it was my fault.” He pulled her in his arms and hugged her tight.

This was how we were supposed to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole castle was vibrating with the new of the new little addition we would be having soon.

“So are you wanting another little prince or princess?”

I smiled at Chad “you know it doesn’t matter to me as long as their healthy I’m just happy to share these moments with Jensen.”

He rolled his eyes “you two are so sappy it’s gross. How many more kids will yall have?”

I shrugged “I guess as many as I can, I mean we have 3 already and another on the way I might have one or two more after this I mean what else am I supposed to do with my time? It’s not like were ever growing old.”

He snorted “what about when Levana reaches her frozen age? You don’t think she’ll find it weird if her mom is still popping out kids?”

I shoved him playfully “Chad I don’t think she’ll care she knows how this works, demons don’t just have 2 kids and call it a day you know that. I mean we didn’t plan any of my pregnancy’s they were all unexpected, and I blame that all on Jensen…the dick doesn’t know how to use a condom.”

He laughed loudly “maybe he likes keeping you pregnant and barefoot?”

I frowned “you know I think he does?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

I snuggled down in our bed and sighed in satisfisfaction.

Jensen walked In with a loving smile and I blushed “what are you smiling at?”

His smile grew before she stripped down and crawled in next to me and placed his hands on my belly “just how beautiful you are.”

My blush deepened and I ducked my head he chuckled “I love when you blush.”

I shook my head and ran my fingers through his short spiky hair “you know Chad brought something to my attention today.”

He raised a brow “oh yeah what’s that?”

I smirked playfully “he says you keep knocking me up on purpose because you wanna keep me pregnant.”

He smirked deviously “so what if I do?”

My jaw dropped “Jensen!”

He laughed “what else are we gonna do? Besides pop out a couple hundred kids?”

My eyes widened “oh hell no Jen my limit is at least 10 hell not even that!”

He shook his head with a grin “is it a crime to wanna have babies with you? Besides you’re so gorgeous when your pregnant don’t get me wrong your gorgeous everyday but there’s something about seeing you full with my child.”

My face softened and I snuggled down to his chest “I love you Jensen.”

He kissed me gently “I love you Jay .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww!   
> Guys make sure you ready to beginning notes and please comment and tell me your opinion!


	11. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter! Its very sweet and full of fluff.  
> I am currently working on chapter 2 of part 3.   
> I will post both of the chapter to part 3 tomorrow and that will be it. the end of the Hell series....im actually very sad.

5 years later

My eyes shot open as a small body pounced on me.

I smiled softly at my 4 year’s old little boy. He looked so much like Jensen it was crazy. 

“Lucian what are you doing awake so early my little prince?”

He giggled his little green eyes lighting up as he crawled closer and fell into my lap. I brushed his long blonde hair back.

“I wake mama! Me not tired.”

I smiled and ruffled his hair “why are you so cute?”

He smiled toothily with his little mouthful of teeth he had recently acquired. “Cuz I am mama.”

I laughed loudly and turned to Jensen who was dead to the world I smiled and pecked his cheek before picking up Lucian.

We ended up naming him after Jensen’s real name. We spent weeks trying to figure out the perfect name but when it was time for him to be delivered we still hadn’t decided.

Levana ended up saving the day and suggested Lucian. Lucian Wyatt Ackles.

He cuddled closer as we walked down the hall in our pjs. “Let’s go check on little sister ok?”

He nodded happily.

A couple months ago we found out I was pregnant again. It was then that I knew Jensen really did wanna keep me knocked up.

We walked in the nursery and I sat Lucian in the sitting chair before looking over the crib so see my baby girl smiling up at me.

I cooed softly and reached in pulling her out.

“Good morning little one.” She cooed happily and reached up with her small chubby hand and tangled it in my hair.

Celeste Ira Ackles was born a month ago. She was possibly the most Heavenly thing I’ve ever seen. So that’s why Celeste was perfect for her because it means heaven.

God really liked that one.

I sat in the chair and fed her quietly. I stared into her hazel eyes; she had a tiny little tuff of dirty blonde hair a perfect combo of mine and Jensen’s.

Levana and Cole were married a year ago, right when she turned 20 and true to their promises they had Jensen freeze their ages.

Levana was currently pregnant with their first child, a little boy she would be popping any day now.

And my precious little 19 year old twins were happy as well.

Lennox had found his soul mate when he was 16 and he found it in a poor little girl who was sent here in a similar fashion to Coles.

Her name is Lily grace, she was sent here at 14 when her father attached his soul to hers after committing suicide.

Lennox had been sitting in with us that day watching how we worked when she came. She was shy and scared and when I had went to comfort her he rushed to her.

He pulled her small body to his and soothed her, stroking her bright red hair.

Lennox picked his age when he was 17 and he ended up picking 24 but of course he still has 5 more years to go until he reaches it. And Lily had chosen 22; she learned the ropes very quickly.

Raven had been a little different. She didn’t end up finding her soul mate until a year ago and it didn’t go as planned.

A nice boy had been sent here when the twins were 17 named Connor. He was smitten with Raven right away but she turned him away countless times refusing to give into him. 

Jensen and I couldn’t figure it out, so Jensen called his father down and he confirmed for us that Connor was not her soul mate. When we asked for his name God just smiled slyly.

So last year when Raven came to us and claimed she was in love with Chad I thought Jensen would have a heart attack.

He had threatened to set Chad a flame and string him up for all to see. And I had feared he would go through with it so intervened.

Of course I wasn’t any happier with her choice; he was my best friend after all.

And about a hundred years older than her.

But I could see right away how in love she was and I wouldn’t ruin my little girl’s happiness.

But Jensen didn’t see it that way. He didn’t speak to either of them for 2 months, refused to even look in her direction.

And there was nothing I could say to convince him otherwise.

Only when Raven had tumbled close to death did he reconsider.

On a day of her training she had to visit the Pit and she had a tangle with Abaddon.

It seemed Abaddon blamed all of Jensen’s children for her punishment and tried to kill her.

Raven was in a coma for 2 weeks. The longest 2 weeks of my life.

But on the bright side Jensen had allowed me to finally have my way with Abaddon. And I made sure it was nice and slow to.

Cole and Levana had moved to a different part of the castle. Jensen knew they wanted their own space so he had some low level demons build them a small mansion in the private gardens reserved for only the best souls.

And they would be moving there after the baby was born.

Raven and Chad would be getting married when she reached 20. Everything was great.

I shushed Celeste as she started to fuss and cuddled hr closer to quiet her down.

“Daddy!” I turned as Lucian yelled out and smiled as Jensen walked in eyes still groggy. He bent down and kissed Lucians blonde hair.

“Hey buddy, why don’t you go wake your sister up? Tell her it’s time to train with josh ok?”

Lucian nodded quickly and set off.

Jensen leaned down and kissed Celeste’s cheek before kissing me “he was up early today.”

“Oh yeah he came in 20 minutes ago full of energy.”

Jensen chuckled fondly “well his Raven’s problem now, how’s my little angel doing this morning?” he cooed down to Celeste who giggled and placed her hand on his scruffy cheek.  
I grinned “she’s full of giggles today.”

“And why shouldn’t she be? She’s the luckiest baby in the world.”

I looked up and smiled “I think we’re all pretty lucky.”

He kissed me passionately “were more than lucky baby, were blessed.”

He couldn’t be more right .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet huh?

**Author's Note:**

> their all grown up! Did yall like it?


End file.
